The Nobody's Call
by midnightvisions
Summary: A snapshot in time of what was, what could be, and even what will come to pass. A series of drabbles based on the 18th Order.. it's an RP, not from the game, yeah, yeah... M for a reason. newest: Karoke and Love Triangles
1. Monkeys

Prompt: Monkey

Characters: Shoujax, Oshujax

Rating: T (lot of drug mention)

Note: this is not yaoi, it's a best friend thing.

-

The two figures stood back-to-back, hoods drawn up as the numerous Heartless surrounded the comrades. They were currently fighting in a jungle, almost a cylindrical valley. Rock walls overgrown by greenery, vines slithering every way imaginable, tree roots (coming from a single tree situated in the exact middle of the area) rose from the ground and curled like tentacles across the green floor, short but sharp grass crunching with every movement of the combatants. Sunlight streamed through much-higher broad leaves and cast vague shadows over the small battlefield.

The shorter one sighed and spoke with a lazy, slightly slurred, accent. "Man, these Heartless... why do they always gotta attack right when we're relaxing?" His companion chuckled. "You know you love the fight, Shou." His voice was light, relaxed. "Heh. Guess so."

The first to speak aimed his right arm, in which he held a silver tiger claw, the four silver blades crackling with electricity as he shot a thunder spell at the blue enemy. It disappeared in a flash of light, and a banana flopped harmlessly at Shou's feet. He let out a puff of laughter before kicking the object, causing it to explode into a heap of munny and orbs. "Hey, Oshu!" he called out over his shoulder as his friend took out a few more of the annoying Heartless. "I think I just got us tacos for a month, mah brother." (yes, mah. cuz he would say mah, not my.)

Shou sent a stream of electricity from his right claw at a line of the annoyances that had decided to group attack him. Once the way was relatively clear, he strolled over and began collecting the spoils. Oshujax backflipped away from some more enemies and turned to his best friend. "Good. Rextly and Sasxe said something about trying one..." He shook his head with another chuckle.

Almost thoughtlessly a Reflect was put up behind him as the blue monsters got enough wits to throw some of their...special... bombs at the duo. "I think Oli was going on the other day about owing her for the plants..." Oshujax continued, shrugging nonchalantly. "Eh. I wasn't paying attention much to her words..." The shorter smiled under his hood. His so-called brother was the BIGGEST player in the Order...

"Yeah, I'm not surprised." He spoke with a mixture of fake reprimandation and teasing, both raising a hand and bringing down a lightning bolt to smite the two Heartless that had almost reached Oshu's back. The two turned around as there was only one Heartless left. For a moment the two parties stared at each other. Then the blue creature decided that it was better to plot another day and dissappeared in a swirl of darkness, leaving behind a banana.

Shoujax sent a final bolt of lightning at it, and the object exploded into more munny orbs. With a shallow bark of laughter, he spoke. "C'mon, brother, we got some tacos to make." The second tilted his head, and Shoujax knew he was smiling amusedly under the shadow of his cloak. "Time to monkey around?"

-

Explain: the Deep Jungle from KH1 and those damn blue monkeys. I hate them, fucking bananas made me fall down all the time...


	2. Lemon

Prompt: Rejuvenation Chamber

Rating: M (nudity and LEMON!)

Characters: jYexrem, Olixcen

-

The semi-tall figure stormed out of the room in a huff, leaving the small group behind. Oshujax was literally rolling on the floor, laughing...well, you know. Lyrxet had poked his head out of the kitchen just in time to see jYexrem absent-mindedly taking a bite out of a highly-toxic drug taco, his eyes widening in panic. He had called out his leader's name tentatively after the dark-haired boy had swallowed the offending substance. His dark eyes had flashed in response, an unspoken question held in the still-unfocused gaze.

"Uh...you..." The chaos-wielder only pointed to jYexrem's hand in horror. The younger leader looked down at the seemingly-innocent food item he held, and his eyes widened. Before Lyrxet could finish his sentence, Oshujax had burst out in manical laughter from his seat two stools down. jYexrem felt his head getting dizzy, and had then proceeded to angrily storm out of the Saloon.

His stomach churned like a violent storm at the protest of the infamous Drug Taco. His dark face twisted into a grimace as his arms and legs began to shake and sweat began to form on his brow. He needed to get this out of his system--and fast. And the closest place to do that would be the new Rejuvenation Chamber, a sauna-type room used to recover quickly after battle or any stressful stimulant. A roll of dark eyes occured, despite their owner's pain as the Superior recalled that several of the more promiscuous members often used the room for...activities that should be kept in private quarters.

The most active right now being Rextly and Cixtelyfi. Oshujax was torturing the couple mercilessly about their volume, not that the magic user would be any less vocal. jYexrem cared not if his subordinates acted on their shadows of emotion, so long as it did not interfere with their missions. He only hoped to walk into the Chamber during a time when they weren't busy.

jYexrem continued down the hall, turning down necessary corners and opening a few doors to get to the opening of the Rejuvenation Chamber. Hesitantly, though his head pounded and a feverish feeling spread over his body, he put an ear to the entrance and listened. No sound came from the room, although steam escaped from under the dark veil that flitted across the entrance. Someone was in there, but it was too quiet to be Rextly and Cixtelyfi.

Sighing in relief, jYexrem pulled back the veil and entered the small waiting room. An Order robe was hanging on a peg, its limp form not giving any clue to its owner. A few towels were missing, meaning some few people had been in the room within the last few days. jYexrem resigned himself to a few minutes of silence as he disrobed and took a towel, wrapping it around himself and continuing past another heavy veil into the main chamber.

The steam was fairly thick, and jYexrem felt an immediate, but light, relief from the effects of the dreadful drug. His head still pounded, and more sweat glistened on his shoulders and chest from the added heat of the room. He could make out a figure sitting on a bench a little bit away, and the legs told him it was a girl. The color told him it wasn't Nixaclti or Cixtelyfi, so that only left Xikki or Olixcen. Personally, jYexrem was fervently hoping for the latter. Xikki...was one of the most... playful members of the Order. At least Olixcen might let him recover in peace.

He opted to take a seat a bit away from the nature-user in the hopes that the girl wouldn't notice him. jYexrem felt a headache smash his mind and coherency to bits. He groaned in pain and held his head as another wave of soaring heat burned his muscles. And a bit away, a figure stood and grabbed the towel wrapped around her body. "Who's there!?" She called out, voice harsh yet holding a tiny bit of fear.

"Calm down, Olixcen, it's just me." jYexrem called out in slight pain, his eyes now watering and voice scratchy. Regardless of his unspoken order to leave him alone, the girl walked around a curve and her eyes locked on the Superior immediately. Her eyes widened in shock and a blush spread over her cheeks, and she silently thanked every god she could remember for the steam blocking his sight of her. "jYexrem... you had part of a taco..." She started, subtly asking him to fill in the rest.

The dark-eyed youth let out a harsh bark of a laugh. "Yes, Oshujax slipped me one when I wasn't looking. I only ate a bite..." He shook his head and leaned back, closing his eyes. "It should wear off soon enough, I think." Olixcen was still frowning disturbedly. She could recognize the symptoms, even from this obscurity, what exactly Oshu had given him. If he didn't get over it, and soon, she would probably...

No. He was drugged. This was not the time to be thinking like that. She shook her head and took a seat opposite him and a bit to the side, despite multipe voices protesting her choice in her head. Some were telling her to move further away and let him be.

Most were telling her to sit closer.

Olixcen sighed in sync with jYexrem, and they both smiled through the fog at each other in mild amusement. Her lack of heart fluttered at his smile. By all the omnipowerful beings in any universe, he was beautiful. His dark hair had gathered a sheen in the semi-thick steam, and there were sweat drops glistening all over his visible body that Olixcen dared to look at. Those gorgeous dark eyes melted her from the inside and she felt herself begin to shake on the outside.

A bigger blush spread over her cheeks at her open gawking of her Superior and she looked down in embarrassment.

jYexrem sighed again and closed his eyes. His feverish feelings were fading somewhat, but were being replaced by a different feeling that had intensified when he had locked eyes with Olixcen. It was similiar to the heat from the Drug Taco, but different. More pleasant? Almost happy? He didn't know, and the almost-foreign concept of feeling made him tense. He couldn't recall ever feeling that before...only a sliver of recognition came, but that was from...

The new Number 1 froze. There was no way in Heaven, Hell, and the everything and nothing in between that he loved Olixcen. He barely knew her. Yet he found himself out of control of his body as his gaze once again drifted to her. She was looking at the floor, a redness over her face that jYexrem theorized didn't come from the fog. He smirked lazily. It must just be the heat of the room and the drugs still in his system making him feel this... this... this whatever it was, the shrinking rational voice in his head yelled, but jYexrem for once decided to ignore it.

He stood up, and the towel slid down his side slightly, revealing the still-tanned skin of his hip. The quick gaze and growing blush of the nature-user did not escape him as he held out a hand to her. "I think I'm done here, and there's a meeting scheduled in an hour. Care to walk with me?" Olixcen looked up, startled. "O-of course." She answered, her eyes shining with hope and a wide smile momentarily lighting up her face.

jYexrem smiled back at her in amusement and she grabbed his hand, quickly standing up, gripping her towel loosely. He held her hand for a second or two longer than necessary, and she blushed all the harder, suddenly finding it very difficult to breathe. When they stopped smiling widely at each other long enough and he had dropped her hand a bit unwillingly, jYexrem turned and began to walk away.

Olixcen stared unashamedly as the young leader walked, his bare back also shining with sweat, and _by Gods, the boy walked so sexily_. His hips swung, and with each graceful step that towel slid down a bit further. She shook her head slightly and licked her dry lips to shake her head out of those thoughts. He was on drugs, he was on drugs, he was--she was gonna kill Oshu for this later--"coming?"

"What?" She blinked at him in puzzlement. He did not just say coming, he said--"you coming?"

Olixcen frowned and shook her head. "Sorry, what?" jYexrem was giving her that half-smile she adored and he turned around to face her fully. "I said, 'Are you coming?'" She nodded but made no move to join him. His smile dropped some, but then immediately picked up. "Olixcen, it's called walking. Like this." He took a few steps forward, toward her, and the stride reminded Olixcen vaguely of how Nixalcti would saunter, subtly sexy. Only on jYexrem, it was not subtle. It was obviously seducing.

And she loved it.

He took another step, and the towel slid down even more, but her eyes were locked on his face, blank yet somehow teasing her. Eventually the boy, taller than her by a few inches, stood not a pace in front of her. The towel was gone, but neither of them seemed to notice or care. Vaguely, in the very back of their minds, both of them realized what was happening, but neither paid those voices much heed.

jYexrem's smile dropped as he locked eyes with the girl. "See?" he breathed on her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes drooped at the touch and the soft caress of his breath on her sensitive skin, refreshingly cool compared to the warm air around and in her. His hand had gone right over her her thumb attached to the hand holding her towel up, and the already-loose grip on the white fabric finally fell, and Olixcen felt the slight rustle and caress of the soft material as it fluttered innocently to the floor.

Another mysterious smile appeared on jYexrem's face as his hand trailed unopposed to linger on her cheek, sliding down her neck and skimming lightly over her brests before hanging at his side. At his slight touch her breath shook and her hands itched to touch him as well. At a loss for what else to do, she let instinct take over, leaning forward and up, her eyes sliding closed and lips parting. Olixcen wrapped her arms around jYexrem's neck as she tilted her head to the side and kissed him softly.

His response was immediate. jYexrem wrapped his arms around her smaller body and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss as she gasped in surprise. But it didn't last for long. Olixcen soon was pressing herself closer to jYexrem, a heat boiling inside her that begged to be released. As she leaned against him, her stomach brushed against his physcial manifestation of lust, and a jolt went straight to her brain, turning it to mush. Her legs would have given out had jYexrem not picked her up.

The dark-haired boy was holding her up, one arm around her legs and the other under her arms. It reminded her of a very posessive bridal-style carry, and she didn't mind being pressed against his chest at all. A small smile of satisfaction and excitement played on her face as the embarrassed blush faded to an aroused one. He turned around and sat on one of the many benches in the Rejuvenation Chamber, turning so that Olixcen now straddled him.

They made eye contact for all of a half-second. There was no hesitation, '_are you sure_?' or '_are you ready_?'. Neither could very much turn back now, and honestly neither of them wanted to. Olixcen shifted some and lowered herself onto jYexrem slowly as the boy held her arms and moved his vicegrip to her hips. Her hands stayed on his shoulders, nails digging in slightly to his tanned skin. His size made her wince and pause for a second, but Olixcen slowly continued down until he was entirely sheathed within her.

It was almost a foreign feeling, neither of them had had sex in a long while, but soon they established a rhythm of thrusting and clenching and moving just hard enough to hit that right spot. Contractions and convulsions drove the two Nobodies over the edge. Olixcen let out a scream as her inner heat burst and walls clamped in a mix of pain and pleasure on the organ inside her. jYexrem moaned deeply as he came, both of their grips on the other loosening as they slumped down. The nature user rested her forehead against the wall, her chin settling comfortably on jYexrem's shoulder, and she turned her face into his neck with a content sigh. Feeling quite content in his current position, jYexrem resorted to lazily stroking up and down Oli's spine, causing the girl to twitch occasionally and clench around him.

Now satisfied, Olixcen felt it was safe to tell jYexrem exactly what had happened. "You know that taco?" She heard a mumbled confirmation, and smiled a bit. "It had more than the regular drugs in it. I wondered what Oshu wanted that one for, but I can't say I dislike the result." Her voice was lazy, and she was a bit put off when he tensed, becoming serious. "So, you gave Oshujax the chemical that made me lose my mind to lust?" She pulled back, at first frowning, but upon seeing the sparkle of humor in his melted eyes, she laughed and smirked. "Yep."

In one motion that she didn't quite catch, jYexrem had rolled them over on the wide bench, Olixcen now pinned under him. With a smirk not two inches away from her face, jYexrem said "Remind me later to expand your garden area and to thank Oshujax." With a confident and slightly questioning look on her face, Olixcen resigned herself to her not so despised fate and laughed. "Much later."

-

Explain: flippin' perverts HAD to have a lemon. (but i'm one, too. so eh.)


	3. Explanatory

Theme: Symbolic/Explanatory

Characters: Nixalcti, Rextly, Cixtelyfi

Rating: (i told u i could make a K romance, ya gardening tool :P) K

-

They had a strange kind of balance. He was more imaginative, and she kept him grounded. He was almost as depressed as jYexrem at times, she used reason to drag him from sadness.

Even though they didn't have hearts. Even though they weren't supposed to feel.

He held onto the theory that they were evolved, a special breed of Nobodies that could feel and just be **more **than the old Organization was. She agreed, but on tweaked terms.

He was from a machine. He should be logical, cold, calculating, lonesome. But he wasn't. He loved. He got angry. He was sad, happy, and so much more that words couldn't describe.

Especially when the other she was there.

For a while she had gone, and Rextly had turned to the nearest source for mental and emotional comfort, and been astounded by the complexity of her thoughts. It never evolved into anything physical--he still loved another one, and she had always been completely untouchable--but the two were possibly the closest friends in the Order.

And when she returned and told them her story, he was overjoyed and she was immediately welcomed back. Later, the two girls met, and she filled the old stranger in on what had occured in her absense. With a few thankful words and a nod, the two understood each other, and as the saying goes, they lived happily ever after.

-

Explain: see the rating above. 3


	4. Ceremony

Theme: The Order's meetings weren't that fun. But what happened afterward was what everyone ever came for.

Rating: eh, T.

Characters: lots, but jYexrem is the only named, and only like three times.

Pairings: many hinted, very very vague. hell, u could interpret yuri out of this for all i know.

0000000000000

The room was stark white, save for the few splashes of dark set up as decoration and the scattered dots of darkness that seethed with power. Each body moved fluidly, silently, carrying on hushed conversations with another Nobody before parting to drift again. A few significant looks were passed, and more than one silent deal was made in the hours drawn out at the 'formal party'. jYexrem insisted these high-importance meetings take place in the Ceremony Hall, and not the usual Saloon for reasons nobody quite cared to ask.

Two pairs of eyes locked, and a myriad of thoughts were traded in one look. Both faces remained blank and both carried on as if the exchange had never happened. The first figure approached one of the still dots of darkness of the room. They met gazes for a split second, and the third figure simply nodded. And the second pair of eyes narrowed as the two began walking toward the exit, all of their individual business done. He could see it, but just barely. Her neck was too stiff, her smile too plastered, tension radiated from her fluid patterns and he wondered how the she could feel it and agree to it all.

Another surveyed the room with bored eyes narrowed, posture tense in her seat. If Nobodies had emotions, she would absolutely _loathe _these nights. But she didn't, so she didn't; merely sat and watched as they tried to mimic what they once had.

One by one, and two by two they left, off to indulge in--_drown in_--physical senses more intense than normal humans could survive. But for them it merely wasn't enough. They strived for more, always more.

More power.

More action.

More feeling.

An existence.

Another two locked eyes, and one looked away, toward another. The figure standing in the middle of the room followed his gaze and wanted to sigh. But this was neither the time nor place.

During these times, this room was a limbo, a silent sanctuary of beauty and secrecy.

The man stood fully from his leaning position on a pure white wall and approached the sitting woman who emanated the coldest indifference. If he'd been a mortal, he would run for his life.

But he wasn't, so he didn't. She looked up at him, face perfectly blank and eyes suspicious. He offered a hand to her, extended his power to caress hers, and slowly, she responded. A blink of bright eyes, slightly darkened by tonight's events, gave him permission to continue. More of his power was sent to probe her, and he pushed his advantage to her limits. A flash ran through her gaze, and she fluidly stood up, taking his still offered hand. With unnatural grace the new couple glided toward the exit and left the room, a bit of the charge in the atmosphere leaving in a whisper after them.

Now the black spots, still beautifully silent, moved with a bit more hurry between each other. One figure approached another, nervously shifting in a chair, eyes darting around as they examined the tenseness of the room. After a split second they too left, making a silent exit that everyone noticed and watched.

With only a few Nobodies left and time passing too fast, the group gravitated toward the center of the room, forming a perfect circle. All eyes watched the power converge to the center and begin to twist in a complicated pattern--_almost a dance_--and grow with each second. There was only one color, that pitch-black so common to darkness and those who inhabit it, that swirled around, flailing in random directions.

Two pairs of eyes met from opposite sides of the circle, and the shadows of sadness and disappointment could be seen for a second before the power blocked their shared gaze.

With almost a sigh of bitterness, the dancing power simmered and shrunk, splitting into seperate rivulets of darkness that creeped their way back with a terrifying seductiveness to each individual in the circle. For some, this was not a new experience. For a couple, the shock of having pure darkness invade their very core was numbing, and they could do nothing but accept it.

After a minute the feeling passed, and the Nobodies, at a nod from the Superior, adjourned the meeting, each body silently and sinuously breaking the charm of the circle and gliding out of the room. The same two that had traded glances earlier met once again as they traced their way out of the room, trading blank, silent looks. One moved, and the other let him by before following in opposite footsteps a beat later.

jYexrem was the last Nobody left, and as the last body drifted lazily out the door, he let out an audible sigh, mirroring that of the shadow. The pulse of power was gone, for tonight, anyways, and the imprint was only marginally stronger. For the remainder of the night Castle Remembrance would seethe with the magic of lost souls and temporary bonds of unfathomable strength that would have faded by the next morning.

The power was rising as couples began their intricate and intimate dances that fueled the Nobodies' Ambition, and jYexrem simply stood there and watched it all.

-

Explain: yeah, it's weird. brownie points if u can guess who the hell anybody was.


	5. Crush

Theme: Matchmaker

Characters: Nixalcti, jYexrem, other

Rating: T

-

It was a very lazy day in the Castle, most people were wandering around aimlessly. Nobody was much in the mood to fight, and the most active spot would be of course the Blank Shot Saloon. jYexrem sat in an almost moody area, not a seat within three of him taken. Nixalcti was leaning against her hand on the counter, boredly swirling around a blue and black liquid in her glass. Ice cubes clinked every once in a while as they melted, giving off a white mist over the rim of the glass. Another bored glance was cast around the room.

jYexrem sat sulking, occasionally glaring at a couple violently making out in a far section of the bar. Another figure sat, minding their own business a few feet down the bar, and it didn't escape the pale girl that the Superior would glance at them occasionally. Despite his ultra-stoic face, in those few seconds Nixalcti was able to catch a flash of..._longing _in his gaze.

She lazily smirked. It was well known jYex was a prude, and almost as well known that he only was so because he hadn't been laid in months. Ever since the 18th Order was founded he'd been so anti-sexual it drove some of the members nuts. Like the two in the corner, as she cast a glance at the two. They'd do this all the time, just to tick him off.

But as the dark-brown-haired youth cast another, this time longer, glance at the Nobody down the way, she got interested. Occasional glances of lust weren't so uncommon, but the way he kept going back to that one person indicated something more. Maybe the truth-seeker was in Nobody-love?

Here she frowned. She'd heard about his former romantic experiences, and how they hadn't turned out well. Would this be the same? Nixalcti shook her head slightly and took a sip of the cold drink. She was getting ahead, now. jYexrem...and that person? It was a strange match, indeed. They'd hardly ever agreed. How would that Nobody react when they found out about his state? Possibly good, probably bad.

An especially loud noise from the couple in the corner distracted her, and most of the bar turned to watch what had happened. A figure with dark hair was on the ground, sprawled before another body with the shiniest hair you'd ever seen and a triumphant smirk on his otherwise blank face. "I win." He said sumgly, ignoring the peanut gallery. The first Nobody looked around, cursed, and hurriedly got up and stormed out of the bar. Still smirking, the second body only stood up and summoned a portal beneath him, dissappearing into the black and purple vortex.

Nixalcti sighed, smiling slightly. There would be some interesting commotion in the following hours, and she could use it to liven up the place--and the Superior. Gliding off of her stool, the black-haired girl finished her drink and set the glass down, silently sauntering out of the bar, leaving jYexrem with his eye candy.

Once she was down a deserted wing, Nixalcti summoned a Levitator. It appeeared out of nowhere, as always floating a few inches above the floor, and gave her a respectful bow before staring at her, hair billowing slightly in the still hall. From one of her sleeves she pulled out a note, folded in three, and handed it to the minion with a smirk. "Take that to jYexrem, but make sure he's alone when he gets it. Convey urgency." She let the letter go and it instantly froze over in a perfect sphere, the Levitator taking it and disappearing in a swirl of white and black.

The pale girl smirked satisfactorally before motionlessly calling a portal and leaving the white walls to whisper in her absense.

--

(An undisclosed amount of time later cuz authoress is too lazy to do filler)

jYexrem was silently dragging himself down one of the pristine white halls of Castle Remembrance when a swirl of white and black appeared before his eyes. Instinct made him twitch to summon his Verumblade, but his logic cut it off. It was simply a Levitator floating in front of him. It gave a small nod of respect before holding out its hand and summoning a clear ice sphere, frozen around a piece of paper folded in three. The Superior held out his hand and the ball floated down into his grip. The nobody minion made a motion over the orb and is disappeared, leaving jYexrem holding a completely dry letter.

Once it was sure the mission was complete, the Levitator backed up and disappeared in a vortex of black and white. jYexrem unfolded the paper calmly, wondering what Nixalcti could possibly have to say in a note...

_jYexrem,_

_I know you're looking at that Someone. If you want them, meet me at the Garden entrance tonight at nine._

That was it. No name, but he recognized the female's handwriting, and the message instantly sent him to reminiscing about his...crush? love? object of lust? It had been so long since he truly felt. His head pounded at the very thought of that person. Could Nixalcti really help him?

What did he want anyway? Was it lust? Love? He violently shook his head. Nobodies didn't exist, they didn't--couldn't--have emotions! He briefly considered ripping the note into tiny pieces until a flash of _their _face came to mind. With a few minutes of hesitation as he weighed all his options, the pros and cons of them all, and how his own personality felt about it, the dark-eyed boy pocketed the message.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

(yus it's another line break. better be there)

It was the same time as always in the Castle as a slender figure stood, weight on one foot and arms crossed, eyes tilted toward the sky from under a hood of the tradtional Nobody robe. In front of her stood a tall gate, glowing white, surrounded by a high white wall extending beyond the line of sight. Through the gate a bright, colorful garden could be seen, carpeted in lush green grass and dotted with shrubs blossoming flowers of every color, a bench of glowing white situated every few feet, trees farther toward the back that also grew smaller, but still beautiful blooms.

The Nobody took down her hood, shaking out her long black hair. It seemed to cast back a dark blue sheen from the light given off by the garden, and her pale skin glowed, icy, bright blue eyes unfocused for once. In three, two, one. A soft 'whoosh' of a portal opening behind her made the female snap out of her daydreams and focus her eyes on the body stepping out of the darkness as she half turned to greet him. She finished the turn and as jYexrem appeared fully, he crossed his arms. "This better not be a trap..." he mumbled threateningly, and if she didn't know any better, the girl would have said the Superior was _nervous_.

"Of course not." She answered shortly.

"So. What can you help me with?" jYexrem started, deciding to be blunt for once in his non-life. The female in front of him raised a sleek dark eyebrow. "What do you want help with?" He internally grimaced. She was as direct as ever. And honestly, he had been hoping his second in command would send him on a crazy chase for his obsession, not ask direct questions like that that he didn't know the answer to.

A light smirk played on her face, barely held back. "You don't know." It wasn't a question.

"No." Might as well be entirely honest.

"I thought so. Well, what do you..." she paused, frowning at the expected indifference to the mention of emotions, "think when you see this Nobody?" jYexrem thought. "I like their hair. I want to touch it and I want to hold them. I want them to hold me and I want to just **be **with them. I hate it when they're with the others and that's the center of their world." jYexrem stopped to calm himself. He was a Nobody, he didn't get worked up like this. "I see..." Nixalcti mused to herself, a thoughtful look on her face.

"What about physically?" Was the next question. jYexrem groaned. "What?" The brown eyed boy hesitated. "I don't know. I want to hold them, but I'm not sure I want to go as far as..." He trailed off with a shake of his head, and the ice queen nodded in understanding. "They are a strange pair, but, then again, so are you and your crush." "It's not a crush!" He yelled, starting them both. That black eyebrow rose in question again, and jYexrem would have blushed if he had any less pride. "It's much more. I really care about them, not just to get into their pants. I want to do everything I can to be with them and protect them, and for them to care for me back."

After a beat during which jYexrem felt he had just tied his own noose, Nixalcti spoke in awe. "What you just said...defies almost all the beliefs you tell us. You care about them, maybe even love them. You want to protect them and you feel empty without them. Basically, you've broken the very first rule of being a Nobody: No emotions." She smirked, and it was almost a smile. "So now that you've royally defied your own charter, what're you going to do?"

jYexrem was dumbfounded. She was right. Panic crept up on him as he realized what had happened. "Oh, no." A nod and amused look was her only answer. "What AM I going to do!?" He knew the fear was seeping into his voice, but he really didn't care. "First off, I suggest re-evaluating what you feel, now that you admit you can." Nixalcti recommended coldly. Finally the stick in the mud realizes that Nobodies can have emotions. "After that, you need to make a plan on how to get their attention. Then it's all you." She shook her head in a dismissing way, and jYexrem nodded, hopefully in understanding.

A portal appeared behind each of the Nobodies and they turned to leave. The garden sat undisturbed by the conversation, except for a spot of black hidden near the gate. A deep chuckle escaped the figure, and hands clad in black gloves reached up to reveal a dark-skinned face and two dark eyes underneath a closed third one. "So... the Superior loves someone? I wonder who... this could be interesting." A smirk showed itself on the man's face.

-

Explain: i'm leaving it there. it's a secret who he liked. and it's not who you think...


	6. Privacy, or Lack Thereof

Theme: Privacy

Rating: M for a sexy party ;) and lots of crack. BEWARE OF CRACK. this is not serious... much...

Characters: Oshujax, Nixalcti, jYexrem main, many more.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Oshujax let out a curse as he ran around a corner, dragging another Nobody behind him. The two stumbled a bit but continued their escape, throwing open doors and taking corners at breakneck speeds. When the finally did come to a stop, the second Nobody grabbed Oshujax's arm. "I think we lost them." Their breathing came in pants, and two hoods fell down to reveal two sets of long hair, one a deep purple that reflected the pale white light and the other a shiny black that, if caught at an angle, shone a nearly-black blue. The two faces met, both beautiful, as also purple and cold blue eyes clashed. Then the two laughed, Nixalcti tossing her head back and leaning on the white wall behind her.

From her side, Oshujax watched as a small smile lit his girlfriend's face. It had been a rare sight before their unexpected relationship began, but it was becoming more common as the days went by. And the paladin found himself liking the change.

Suddenly a crash made the two tense, and Nixalcti looked around the corner. "Shit, it's jYex," she whispered, whirling around and grabbing Oshujax's hand and running forward into a portal. As it began to disperse, a figure rounded the corner, a huge sword in one hand. His hood was down, and he had a dark, handsome face with two piercing dark eyes. Currently it was caught in an unhappy glower. The man raised his free arm and shot a silver light at the portal, keeping it connected between their Castle and wherever those two traitors had decided to run off to.

For no particular reason, he began a dramatic monologue. Because he was a frickin' drama queen like that. Well, what can he say, he learned from the best: Manse--I mean Xemnas.

"Oshujax and Nixalcti are henceforth excommunicated from the 18th Order. Their betrayal of the Nobody's Destiny calls for their execution. Love is not for us. We are doomed to fade back into darkness."

A snicker sounded behind him, and he turned and pointed dramatically at Nixalcti's head, which was floating before him in a mini-portal. "If we're doomed to fade back into darkness and we don't exist, then what is there to fade?" With an overly-big and smug smile she disappeared, jYexrem too stunned by this obviously simple challenge of the very foundation to all his beliefs. He then had an emo moment, came into his powers as the Nobody God, and was reaffirmed on his quest to kill those meddling kids.

Nixalcti pulled out of the portal with a loud laugh. "I love doing that." She sighed as Oshujax smiled, humored by the Nobody's momentarily outgoing persona. The two were in a very orange plaza, wooden stands covered by cloth overhangs. With a groan, Nixalcti shook her head. "By Light and Dark, it's too hot here." She and Oshujax traded a wry look before the paladin opened his mouth. "No, don't even go there yet." He pouted before another portal appeared before the two.

Out stumbled a man with shaggy light blue hair. His Order robe was barely on him, and a bright green can of Dew was in his hand. He looked up, seeing the two's horrified faces and ignoring the messages those looks were trying to send him. "Hey! Oshu, Nix!" He laughed nervously. "Uh, I didn't expect you two here..." Xecah trailed off lamely, caught in his lie and obvious plan to stop them. "Xecah..." Oshujax started threateningly, but Nixalcti placed a calming hand on his arm. She shook her head at the paladin, who reluctantly stood down.

"Xecah, did jYexrem send you?" The infamous gunblader blinked. "jYexxi's after you, too? I didn't know that..." He took on a thoughtful look for a moment. Nixalcti sweatdropped. "What are you doing here, then!?" She yelled at him, eyes narrowed. Caught. "Uh... I- I was just, uh..." He quickly looked down at his half-full can of soda and threw it away. "The Saloon needs more Dew. I was looking for a rare Heartless? I'm sparring with Lexsa!"

Each more unbelievable than the last. Nixalcti was about to question the wisdom of searching for Dew in Agrabah when suddenly a Bulky Vendor came bouncing around in front of the three. It turned to stare at them, clear head containing several colorful balls. The stupid gumball machine-esqe Heartless hopped right over to Xecah's discarded Dew can and began drinking the spilling liquid. None of the three watching knew Heartless even DID drink.

Nixalcti blinked as the creature somehow sucked up the liquid. "Well, there's your rare Heartless, Xecah." She said mildly. Within seconds the rest of the drink was gone, and the stupid thing had eaten(?) the can in its haste. It once again looked up at the three Nobodies, all who stood weaponless and stunned. It hiccuped.

And then exploded in a flash of smoke and fireworks. The shockwave was very bright and blinding, and before the smoke cleared, three pieces of white material landed in front of Xecah. He picked one up and inspected it. It was heavy for such a small piece, and harder than anything he'd ever felt (which was a lot, he could talk about that subject for hours). "It's Verum." Oshujax said, surprised.

All three Nobodies stared at the material. Nixalcti picked up the second piece. After looking over it for a few minutes, she lazily pocketed it. "That could come in handy later." She mused to herself. Silence settled over the group awkwardly. "Well," she looked up and smiled widely at Xecah, "good talkin' to you." She gave a mock curtsy and a portal enveloped her, Oshujax snickering from behind and walking into it after her, Xecah just standing there stunned by the revelation.

"Bulky Vendor plus Dew equals Verum?" He blinked a few times before smiling like the crazy bastard he was and running back to the Castle, entirely forgetting his purpose for following Nixalcti and Oshujax in the first place.

The port was dark, and the adjacent town silent. A lone ship was anchored, bobbing slightly with the outgoing tide. On board swaggered a man wearing many layers of clothes that had to be stiffling during the daytime of Port Royal, and a big black hat to top it off, er, literally. He stepped heavily on the deck, occasionally stopping to adjust a piece of rope or look overboard for no obvious reason. A few feet away from his current spot a black portal appeared, out stepping two more of what the man vaguely recognized as similar to a man he once had ordered off his ship who had wrecked said ship as well as a kid with a strange sword--what was it, a lock-opening-chain-mechanical-ninny?--that he wanted for some good reason he couldn't quite remember but was pretty sure involved either rum, wenches, or treasure. He couldn't see their faces for a sip of cheap rum, and remained silent and still as he could.

"Who are you?" The first unwelcome stranger spoke, and he at least knew the speaker was female in his rum-induced state of consciousness. A spotty wench to top off the night, how nice! "I, my Lady, am Jack Sparrow...Captain, Jack Sparrow, that is." He somehow managed to trip over his own feet in a sketchy bow, but caught himself on a canon, shooting the strange person a smile. "This is my ship, the Black Pearl." He saw the two people's heads turn and look at his empty ship. "Uh," he faltered for only a second, "my crew is out on the town while we're in port for a day or two. Normally this ship is the absolute pinnacle of efficient pirating!" He smiled and attempted a grandiose pose, only to sway with the ship as it gently rocked with the waves.

Quickly giving up that attempt, he ducked down and out of nowhere pulled out two bottles of liquid, one red and one such a dark green it looked black. "Have some rum, my girls." He sauntered over to the Nobodies, and Oshujax growled. "I'm a guy!" Jack quickly stopped, barely keeping balance but even less seeming to notice. "Oh. Well then," he looked back at the first one and shoved the red bottle into her hands. "Have some rum, love." Nixalcti looked at the bottle in disgust, and Oshujax wrapped his arms around her possessively, still glaring. With a shrug she handed the bottle back to him, and the paladin took it roughly, one eye on the pirate.

He took one sip, and from the way his grip on her loosened, she lazily smiled. "Not worth a crap, huh?" She heard a noise of disgust and laughed slightly. "Fine, fine." She held one hand out and reached into another mini-portal with it, drawing back a small glass with a suspicious-looking liquid sitting anything but innocently inside. "One One Shot, Oshujax." She felt in gone within the second she finished the first 'One'.

Suddenly, again!, a door appeared. Nixalcti sighed. Out stepped an overly-skinny boy that looked pieced together from different anime/games--I mean, uh, a boy not in the usual Order robes but the outfit signaling his status in some other world he had been training at. He held something called a Zanpaku-tu in one hand, nobody (ha, pun) knew how it worked but him, yadda yadda. "Sasxe," Oshujax groaned out in irritation.

"Oshujax, I challenge you for the... god, what are we on, fifth time?"

"Yep."

"Yeah, I challenge you for the fifth time! Under jYexrem's orders, you two are to be executed!"

Nixalcti and Oshujax blinked. The pale girl turned her head a bit to stare at the taller paladin. "Why the hell would he send Sasxe?" Oshujax shrugged. Angered easily like the characters he ripped from--I mean, like he always did, Sasxe raised his sword-thing and charged it with fire.

Jack, who had decided to stay uncharacteristically silent until now, immediately brought up his bottle of rum, giving it a good-bye sip/chug first, and smashed it against Sasxe's head. The pyro copycat of a copycat, copycat redone fell to the wooden flooring of the ship unconscious. Nixalcti shook her head. "Worst way to lose a fight ever." Oshujax nodded, his arms still around Nixalcti as he enveloped them in another portal, leaving the ship. As for the captain, he poked the body with the toe of his boot as another portal sucked it away. Curious, he got on all fours and looked down past the cracks in between the boards, trying to figure where that strange person had gone. Abruptly he stood up, taking another swig of rum from yet a third randomly appearing bottle. He assumed a puffed-up pose. "Useless No-no people trying to destroy my ship."

He then resumed his imaginary inspection of the Pearl, and occasionally a yell at one of his also imaginary crew members could be heard in the town as all the main characters not previously mentioned wondered how the hell he did it.

It was in a circular cliff area that the two Nobodies emerged on next, Maleficent's old haunt a bit off, a path leading through the blue cliffs to the Radiant Garden. As they began to walk around, Oshujax and Nixalcti shuddered. They traded surprised looks. "Epic, yeah?" She questioned. The area had that feeling that a somewhat momentus clash of light and dark had happened recently here, and Oshujax nodded in agreement. Well, at least it was semi-reclusive, if one didn't count the wide-open view of the neighbor's old castle. The two Nobodies smiled at each other and began to walk closer when, surprise-surprise, the good old portal came up.

Out stepped jYexrem himself, in Nobody-Falcon-God form, eyes glowing a villainous yellow and Verumblade magiked to be lighter but just as powerful as when it weighed half a ton. He looked between Nixalcti and Oshujax, both of who were plain-out annoyed by now. "By the Nobody's Destiny, you two are excommunicated!" Nixalcti's jaw dropped and Oshujax raised one eyebrow. "And by my power will the both of you traitors also be execu--" He was cut off by the very loud thunk of a very solid something hitting his head.

"Goddamn it, I'm tired of that." Nixalcti shook her head as jYexrem fell forward, fully knocked out. She walked over and picked up the piece of Verum she had chucked at his head. Tossing it up and down, she hummed. "I think I can alter his memory a bit regarding all this." She looked up at Oshujax for his opinion, and he nodded. "Good. Then it's settled. Once we get done, we wipe his mind of this whole thing." They traded smiles and let out genuine laughter as Nixalcti called up another portal, she and Oshujax stepping through hand in hand.

A figure in the classic Order robes stood up in the shadows, one large shadowy mass sitting next to him. The two were on a balcony overlooking a courtyard, an off-white castle behind them and a dark stony circle of gargoyles below. His shadow began jumping up and down excitedly as the expected portal appeared in the center of the courtyard. Oshujax and Nixalcti walked out of it and began looking around, and Xiammes took the opportunity to jump off the balcony dramatically and land gracefully in front of them.

"You two are going down!" He yelled out, his shadow cheering his boss on from behind the man's back. Exasperated, Nixalcti sighed. Oshujax, however, looked up the building face a bit, and noticed several stone gargoyles precariously perched on stone decorations far above. With hardly a thought he magiked one as Xiammes began his useless ranting.

"jYexrem sent all the Order after you two, there's no way you'll get out alive." He laughed evilly and Oshujax's eye twitched. Easily he could have brought his least favorite enemy down, but frankly he was a lazy bastard and Nixalcti was here and might hit him for it. "This match should be no problem--it'll hardly be enough to stretch my muscles! Bwahahaha–" BAM.

Yep, you guessed it. The stone gargoyle Oshujax had loosened had fallen like a guided missile, which, to tell the truth, it was, and landed right on the laughing Nobody, sending him to the ground. Nixalcti, Oshujax, and STAN all looked down at the still body. Then the girl and shadow locked gazes. "Scram." And that, as the saying goes, was all the frightened shadow needed to disappear off into the dark creepy woods, its boss quite unable to help or scare it into submission. Or, the saying goes something like that. I think.

But back to the Nobodies.

Nixalcti stood up with a sigh from her kneeling position. "He'll be fine. His thick head protected what little brain he has, and he should wake up in a few hours." Oshujax shrugged, a huge smile shining in the dim area. Nixalcti found herself also twitching into a smile. "Alright, well, where the hell can we go now?" They stood in thoughtfully silent spots for a minute before simultaneously snapping their fingers and pointing at each other with wide grins.

"Halloween Town!"

And from there... all the same stuff happened again, except this time they stepped out of the portal into a dark wooded area, a big full yellow moon shedding eerie light and casting distorted shadows on the rough ground. Nearly a perfect circle of trees... yeah, you know what the Hinterlands look like, moving on. Gawd.

The Nobodies took one look around, making sure there were no more surprises waiting to attempt to kill them before deciding the area was too creepy and jumping into Christmas Town. One flash of pretty lights later they landed outside of the town and in the snowed on clearing that led to the bunch of even brighter lights. "I could get used to this." Nixalcti mused, and a second later Oshujax was behind her, arms crossed over her head. "Well, at least nobody's here." (ha, another pun) "Finally." Oshujax nodded, stepping up to stand in front of the shorter Nobody. He leaned down to kiss her, but she frowned and put a hand on his chest.

"On the snow, Oshu?" He blinked. "I could magic up a bed." All of a sudden they were distracted by, no, not a portal opening and Jesus himself coming out to reveal to them that he had done Crossplay on Earth and invented the microwave, Bill Gates, and oxygen; but an explosion that sent a thick stack of smoke and multi-colored fire high into the air. And the Nobodies, always easily distracted by huge explosions and prettily-colored fire, traded curious looks before running into the town to see what had happened...and to see if they could make it happen again.

A few minutes later Nixalcti and Oshujax reached the exploded building, one of the smaller factories near Santa's house. Most of the smoke had cleared and elves were running around in a panic, not a one of them noticing the two Nobodies calmly walking over to the wreckage and shifting through the rubble, revealing another one of their own. The man groaned as a heavy piece of whatever those buildings are made out of was removed from his face by Oshujax, who promptly sighed. "No worries, it's just Grapefruit." He almost dropped the big piece of trash on the Nobody again, but Nixalcti came over and inspected him.

"He should be fine." She lifted him by his hair, dark and shiny and envied by many of the Order, and yelled at him. "What the hell are you doing here!?" After a good shake, his eyes blinked open, and he frowned upon seeing who had come to get him. "Why aren't you two dead?" He asked bluntly, Oshujax fisting his hands tightly to halt himself from summoning his Paladin Blade to seriously murder the newest nuisance. "Because we're awesome and everyone else sucks, Sexjam, that's why." Nixalcti snapped. Oshujax smiled in pride. The man just let out a hollow chuckle, dissolving into his element of acid and sliding out of Nixalcti's grip, the liquid slithering away to reform into the man a few feet away.

This time he had his pistol out and aimed at them. Nixalcti tensed, ready to fight, as Oshujax looked for an easy way to end this. Then he saw what was standing right next to Xemjas–that damned carousel that never worked right. With a grin he quickly cast a Thundaja spell on it, watching as the shock was transferred to its nearest outlet: Grapefruit. He screamed and convulsed for a few seconds before falling on one knee. "I'm meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeltiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!" And he was. In a few seconds, all that was left of him was a puddle of steaming goop. "...Why must you defy physics, Oshujax?" Nixalcti shook her head, standing up. "Hey, it worked, didn't it?" A pair of light blue eyes rolled. "He'll be up in about five minutes."

And that was all the explanation needed before they both disappeared into separate portals.

They emerged in a creepily white area, black stones on the invisible ground(?), a shining white light an indeterminable distance away. Streaks of yellow and pink surrounded them, not seeming to have a beginning or and end. Nixalcti was getting a creepy feeling from the area when they were startled by yet ANOTHER portal opened a few feet away on the...ground that was invisible. Out stepped Xecah. In one hand he was balancing two cases of Dew and in the other was a carefully held bag holding a disguised bottle, but Oshujax saw right through it.

"XECAH, YOU CRAZY BASTARD!" He pointed at the Nobody, who whipped around to glare at them. The Nobody had a crazy look on his face, and pulled the bag closer to himself. "Rare Heartless?" He gave them an intensely creepy inspection before gasping and turning back to the portal. "Hey, gimme back that bottle of One-Shot!" Oshujax teleported over, but as soon as Xecah saw him, he summoned his Gunblade in his teeth and waved it wildly.

"Shu, mmmm reshoz do nn one-shat. Rrr atlz nm shrinkgz iv mm mr reshoz mmtiryl!"

The two blinked at his muffled babbling.

And then from the bright light at the other side of the wherever they were, a spot of black was growing by the second, and all three recognized in some degree that it was a group of Heartless. But not just any Heartless. Oh, no. By this point in the crazy adventure, nothing is gonna be normal. It was a swarm of Bulky Vendors and prized Heartless, all acting crazed and bouncing around like nobody's business (I'm so good with these puns, right?).

Xecah stood frozen, eyes wide. Oshujax teleported back and pulled Nixalcti back behind one of the bigger rocks as the gigantic mass approached. When they got there, Nixalcti gasped. "I just thought of something." Oshujax gave her a curious look. "If Xia was right, then the whole Order's after us." "Yeah..." "So they've probably got at least minions in every world, right?" "Yeah?" She rolled her eyes. "If EVERYONE is out looking for us, who's at the Castle?"

As soon as it clicked, they were enveloped in a portal. Once again the stillness of Castle Remembrance was broken, this time by the giggling of two Nobodies as they ran, hand in hand, through twisting halls, not disturbed at all by anyone. Finally they reached a door, Oshujax in the lead. He smiled down softly at Nixalcti and reached out for the doorknob.

And as soon as he touched it, four portals opened around them. On their far left appeared Xemjas, fully reformed and steaming mad. To his left was Xiammes, STAN right behind him and both furious. Oshujax frowned as Sasxe appeared on the other far side, weapon drawn and face serious. And last but not least, the great drama queen jYexrem stepped cooly out of the fourth portal. Behind each member a small group of their minions appeared next, forming a semi-circle to trap the two.

Nixalcti reached inside her robe and pulled out the Verum, staring helplessly at the opposition. "Well, shit." She let the material drop, and it thudded uselessly on the floor. jYexrem, flamboyant Superior that he was, began the dreaded speech.

"Nixalcti, Oshujax, you are trapped. It is useless to fight, you are both outnumbered and outskilled." He pointed dramatically as Oshujax protectively hugged Nixalcti. "For your crimes of emotion against our Destiny and Existence, you are both excommunicated from the Order. None will remember you and your powers are--" He was cut off by Sasxe pulling on his sleeve, shaking his head in a frown. "No wai." Sasxe nodded. "Fuck." After a slight pause, he turned back to the traitors. "Nobodies without a purpose! You die now!"

Oshujax growled in anger and stepped forward, holding Nixalcti back behind him. "NO! We will not die! And you won't stop us!" Before anyone could stop him, the two had become covered by a portal-looking shield of darkness. jYexrem summoned a set of silver lights and commanded them to attack the shroud, but before they contacted, Oshujax was back in front of the dome, guitar in hand. He played a riff, and the lights fled in screaming terror. One chord later, all the minions had vanished. All present Nobodies had to cover their ears as the paladin began one of his favorite songs, halting their actions. Even jYexrem was stuck; his God-power contained by the sheer might of Oshujax's guitar playing.

Inside the dome, Nixalcti sighed. Oshujax was smiling.

"Clone out there playing guitar to distract them?"

"Yep."

"We portaling now?"

"Ladies first."

"To the Coliseum garden, I think."

Trading big smiles, the two Nobodies promptly left in their millionth portal that day and came out in the garden of the Coliseum. It was nighttime, and a half-moon shone a pale yellow in the starry sky above. Around the couple stone statues watched with still eyes as they traded sly looks, running off into the maze, hand in hand.

-

Explain: lots of inside jokes, lol. the second to last world was The End of the World from KH1.


	7. Pains

Theme: Pain/Lack of

Characters: many

Rating: T

Nobody (pun excluded) knew the true extent of the Paladin's powers. The situation never arose for him to fully unleash his abilities, and the _dare I say_ meager spars with fellow Nobodies never turned serious enough for deathly tactics. The paladin had few times in his nonexistence experienced pain, and while the others admired and possibly even coveted such strength, he himself longed for that weakness they so despised.

To feel pain, physical strain, was as close to emotions as they could achieve. To feel nothing, especially as a Nobody, was a hard hit to the dream of regaining a heart. Faux rage in battle was what nearly everybody thirsted for, to hurt and know that in another time you would have become so overcome with emotion that an incredible strength rose from you, sending victory and the exuberance that came with it.

But those called elite, those that either emerged unscathed from every victory or disregarded the battle entirely, they were the ones hurting most. Enmeshed in the self and distanced from the rest of existence, they suffered solemnity not known to many beings. An entire lifetime of not feeling anything, even the sting of a blade or burn of magic, made a life so hollow they could hardly bear it.

All anyone had was memories, and some not even those. They all pushed to live like the past, all worked for a life reverted past this existence of black and white and empty souls. Fighting, continuously, to die, and be reborn again.


	8. Karoke Triangles

Theme: karaoke, love triangle

Rating: T, why not?

Characters: Sasxe, Nixalcti, jYexrem, Oshujax, Xikki, other

The room was dimly lit, a few floating candles spotted the air contrasting sharply with the set of bright spotlights aimed at the stage. It was one of the Order's less formal meetings, and they met in the Gathering Hall instead of the Saloon. Tables were filled with the usual cliques of Nobodies, some of the more elite minions grouping near their overseers, and the members themselves gathering near their friends or, in a couple cases, their lovers. jYexrem had concluded business, but no one quite felt like leaving, so a few of the more energetic Nobodies had volunteered to go onstage and entertain the small group.

Oshujax had taken the lead guitar, of course. Xsujint had stormed in back to assume command of the drums. Rextly had been dragged up and gravitated toward his favorite synthesizer and guitar while his girlfriend Cixtelyfi smiled up at him from the floor. The lead musician, his hood down to reveal long, shining, purple hair, looked up and smiled at a girl sitting at the front table. She had long black hair that glowed in the soft light behind her and she gave him a lazy half-smile back, eyes softer than they'd ever been as a human's.

One couple sat in the back. The shorter, thinner one was a shaking mess, though the cause was unclear. Another leaned casually against a chair, arms crossed and posture overall unaffected by his partner's insecurity. Whispers were pouring out of the first at an incredible speed, and it seemed even the taller one was having trouble keeping up. Eventually the taller nodded toward the stage, and the smaller stopped all movement. With a sigh he stood up and fast walked onto the stage, throwing jYexrem a dirty look as he passed, the Superior not responding. Finally the man stepped onto the stage, whispering quickly to Rextly and Oshujax, who passed along the message to Xsujint, who nodded.

Nervously the thin Nobody stepped up and took the microphone, a shaky breath amplified throughout the room. A few beeps of one of Rextly's machines started him off.

_(Here...we...are)_

The beeps continued past the echoing beginning, and Oshu and Xsujint soon joined in with a few strikes of the guitar and a steady beat of drums.

_I can't believe it's really you_

_been so long, you look good_

_I hear you're doing really well_

_Don't ask me--let me tell you _

_how I've been since when you left_

_Since you left, we forget_

_Finally every tear has dried_

_I've wiped you from my life_

The boy on stage was sincere, dark eyes locked on jYexrem the entire time, growing in strength despite the Superior's blank look.

_Do you remember all the times you said you'd call me?_

_cuz I remember all the reasons people warned me_

_and now I hear you saying that you still adore me_

_but if you think I'd ever get with you again_

_then you can just_

_Love me, love me, feed the flame_

_If you want me back again_

_burn through the sky _

_higher and higher_

_baby, can you play with fire?_

_(fall into the sky...)_

_love me, love me_

_(fall into the sky...)_

_if you want me_

As the song progressed, it was clear the message was one of disdain and regret and moving on. On stage, the singer's hood had fallen to reveal semi long hair so dark blue it was almost black and pale skin. Several people stirred in interest as Sasxe began to slightly dance in place to the music.

_you never know just what you've got_

_til it's gone, you forgot_

_but I'm not falling for that game_

_boys like you_

_never change_

_you made me feel I wasn't enough_

_wasn't enough_

_for your love _

_but it was insecurity that made you run_

_it wasn't me_

By now Sasxe held a sneer and glare as he looked down at jYexrem, who still held a blank face even though his eyes were lit with a hint of anger.

_so don't you sit there, try and give me more excuses_

_I don't have time for this; I'm off to play in Houston_

_and I'm too busy with the million things i'm doing_

_you can't make up for what you've done_

_but you still try to be the one to_

_Love me, love me, feed the flame_

_if you want me back again_

_burn through the sky _

_higher and higher_

_baby, can you play with fire?_

_(fall into the sky...)_

_love me, love me._

_(fall into the sky...)_

_if you want me_

Near the end of the chorus, black eyes moved from jYexrem to the figure in back, shrouded in shadows, a small smile spreading as the music went on.

_Oh, by the way, by the way_

_I found someone who gives me space_

_keeps me safe_

_makes me sane_

_found someone to take your place_

_I am safe_

_in his arms and I decided_

_only he can play with fire (fire, fire, fire...)_

The resident pyro was completely engrossed in the song by now, tapping a foot and splaying hands out where he felt appropriate. His eyes were unfocused on any one particular person, but instead flashed between closed and open with determination aimed straight outwards at the darkened rooom.

_Love me, love me, feed the flame_

_if you want me back again_

_burn through the sky _

_higher and higher_

_baby, can you play with fire?_

_(I can't believe it's really you)_

_love me, love me_

_(i hear you're doing really well)_

_if you want me_

_(Finally every tear has dried)_

_love me, love me_

_can boys like you,_

_boys like you_

_play with fire?_

The room broke into muted whispers as Sasxe's song ended and the dancing body came to a still. With confidence that contrasted with his earlier anxiousness Sasxe walked down the stairs and past the empty chair that had once held jYexrem.

Xikki was at one of the back tables, sitting with Xecah, her face tilted up in her palm to stare interestedly at the Nobody, her eyes often drifting over to the side to stare at the stage, where stood three men in their usual black cloaks hovering over instruments and quickly discussing the last song. jYexrem had left the room, probably to sulk with the rebirthing Kingdom Hearts, and Sasxe had calmly sat down, a taller body wrapping strong arms around him. A head rested on the Nobody's shoulder, and the two were having a muted conversation in their small corner.

The girl laughed, and Xecah followed suit, thinking she had appreciated his joke. She stared at him strangely for a second before resuming her act of paying him any attention. By accident, her gaze drifted across the room again, settling on a spot of long, shining black hair near the front. Her eyes narrowed with hatred before one of the men onstage--tall, athletic build with gorgeous cascading purple hair--lean down and whispered some trivial thing to her, to which she just nodded.

As soon as the man had stood up (he didn't even give her a glance now), the girl turned her head to stare blankly at Xikki. Her bright blue eyes pierced the semi-darkness of the room and sent a chill down Xikki's spine. She'd known she'd been watching. Xikki frowned and glared harder, causing Nixalcti to raise a bored eyebrow and turn around to look back at the stage. The one with purple hair called her name and the black-haired girl looked up, and Xikki knew she was probably doing one of her stupid half-smiles. The two traded words for a few seconds before Nixalcti paused, after a beat nodding her head and standing up, casually sauntering in her usual way up the stairs on the side of the stage, Oshu holding her hand on the way up.

Xikki wanted to growl. How dare she be so... UGH! It was very tempting to kill something right now. Nixalcti and Oshujax said a few more words before nodding simultaneously and parting, Oshu to pick up his special guitar and Nixalcti to take the front of the stage. Xikki wanted to storm off right then, but found herself unable to. The black-haired girl grabbed the mic as a synthesizer interlude, led by Rextly, began, bringing the small chatter in the room to a halt. Xikki grew more annoyed by the second at the attention the ice queen commanded.

For a few seconds the band just stood as the music advanced; followed soon by an abrupt drum and guitar entrance, led by Oshujax and Xsujint. This repeated a few times before Nixalcti began to sing:

_I'm in the buisiness of misery_

_(Let's take it from the top)_

_She's got a body like an hourglass_

_It's ticking like a clock_

_It's a matter of time before we all run out_

_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth_

Xikki froze. Nixalcti was holding the mic stand, staring hard out into the darkened room. All of the Nobodies were watching in interest--even Xecah had stopped talking to watch the show.

_I waited eight long months_

_She finally set him free_

_I told him I couldn't lie_

_he was the only one for me_

_Two weeks and we had caught on fire_

_she's got it out for me_

_but i wear the biggest smile_

Anger boiled up in Xikki, who was gripping the table hard enough to draw blood. At that last line the pale singer had looked directly at Xikki and sent her this second of triumphant glare. Another small drum and guitar flourish gave Oshu a chance to look up at Nixalcti in curiosity, but she ignored him to continue with the song.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_but I got him where I want him now_

_whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_to steal it all away from you now_

_But God does it feel so good_

_cuz I got him where I want him now_

_and if you could then you know you would_

_cuz God it just feels so...it just feels so good_

By now the ice queen was slightly dancing in place with the mic in hand, most if not all of the Order present staring at her in wonder, Xikki in loathing. A small, knowing sneer appeared on the singer's face, and Xikki braced herself for the insult she couldn't fight back.

_Second chances they don't ever matter_

_people never change_

_Once a whore, you're nothing more_

_I'm sorry, that'll never change_

_And about forgiveness_

_we're both supposed to act ashamed_

_I'm sorry, honey, but I've passed it off _

_now look this way_

The dance had now become more involved as Nix motioned all the crowd to watch the story of the song unfold, everyone knowing who she was singing about. Xikki was red and steaming, already she could feel a few sets of eyes on her, waiting for a reaction.

_Well, there's a million other girls_

_who do it just like you_

_looking as innocent as possible_

_to get to who_

_they want and what they like_

_it's easy if you do it right_

_Well I refuse_

_I refuse_

_I refuse_

With the microphone in hand and chord dragging on the ground, Nixalcti skipped backwards a bit to stand next to Oshujax, the two leaning against each other for a few lines.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_but I got him where I want him now_

_whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_to steal it all away from you now_

Now she moved back up front, and Xikki supposed it was nervous energy that got the girl so into the song when she was usually so withdrawn.

_But God does it feel so good_

_cuz I got him where I want him right now_

_and if you could then you know you would_

_cuz God it just feels soooooo..._

_it just feels so good_

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_

_not one of them involving you_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

_not one of them involving_

For the slower part, Nixalcti had stood relatively still, tapping her foot on the stage and making a few vague hand motions. Then a musical interlude came on, Oshu leading the second guitar (used by Rextly) and Xsujint still on drums, none apparently affected by the song, its singer, its target, or its meaning.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_but I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_but I got him where I want him now_

_whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_to steal it all away from you now_

_But God does it feel so good_

_cuz I got him where I want him now_

_and if you could then you know you would_

_cuz God it just feels so...it just feels so good_

The song ended with a flourish, and the room burst into applause. Nixalcti, face blank, bowed, eyes seeking out Xikki. She was unable to locate the girl before being tackle hugged from behind by Oshujax, her head finding his shoulder junction. His arms were wrapped around her, and she automatically responded by doing the same, closing her eyes. It didn't matter.

She had him and she was going to keep him now.


End file.
